


Stag night

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autism, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: With your wedding rapidly approaching, the guys take Loki out for the traditional stag night. What do you and the women do with your time off? Why, spy on the men of course.





	Stag night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"So, the men are going to take Loki on a "stag night" this evening." Natasha said, after she had managed to get you, Wanda and Pepper toast. You raised an eyebrow. "They do realise that our alcohol has little to no effect on either Thor or Loki and that Steve and Bucky are just as hard to get drunk. The more that I think about it, the more I'm pretty sure that dad will be the only one getting drunk." You said with Pepper agreeing. The spy simply shrugged in answer.

"Anyway, I thought it may be a fun idea to follow them in disguise and see where they end up." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Count me out. I'm sorry, but if I see Tony doing something stupid, I have to intervene and then I would betray us." Pepper said. The three of you conceded at that, before starting to make plans for tonight. Natasha had electronic devices that could make a realistic mask and you each took one. 

That evening, Loki was very reluctant to leave you, but you gently pushed him out of the door, saying that you would be fine going out with Wanda and Natasha. He looked down at your arm and saw that the bracelet that he had given you was missing. Seeing his confused look, you simply smiled at him. "I will be fine. I have you on speed dial and I've got the world's most terrifying assassin with me." This made him chuckle, before kissing you deeply and leaving with his brother. 

You waited for five minutes, before changing clothes and going downstairs to meet with Natasha for the masks. The reason that you had put off your bracelet was that Loki could see where you were with it and your plans would've been ruined. You, Wanda and Natasha put on your masks, turned off your location on your phone and got into one of your dad's more inconspicuous cars. "Let's just hope that dad doesn't recognise his cars by license plate." You muttered, while putting your engagement ring in your purse. The other women chuckled, before Natasha started to drive. 

You drove through the city at a leisure pace. Natasha had put a bug into Steve's phone that told you where the guys were and you gave your friend the directions from the passenger seat. Suddenly, you cursed rather loudly. "What is it?" Wanda asked. "They are standing still right in front of us and there is no place for us to turn." You said. Natasha took a deep breath. "Just stay cool." She instructed, just as the car with the guys came into view. 

You stopped right next to them and with a bit of acting, you pretended to be shocked at seeing your dad and the other guys in the car next to you. You gently hit Natasha on her shoulder. "Pretend to be shocked and excited." You quickly hissed, before pointing at the car. Natasha looked and her mouth fell open in fake shock. You pretended to be excited and quickly acted like you were taking a picture on your phone, which was in a different case for the night. Your dad gave you a peace sign, before the light turned to green and he drove off. 

You and the other two women were laughing your butts off. "Did you have to make a picture?" Wanda asked, once you were calmed down. You simply shrugged. "It would probably have looked more suspicious, if I didn't." You replied. Your friends had to agree with that at that. Knowing that it would look suspicious, if you followed them now, Natasha took a different route. She knew exactly where they were going and had made sure that FRIDAY had reserved a spot for the three of you. 

Arriving at the famous nightclub, Natasha gave your fake name and you were allowed in, before being led to a table in a corner, that had spectacular view over the entire room, but was mostly out of sight. You watched the guys sitting at a table nearby, Steve's, Thor's, Bucky's and Loki's tail frames immediately catching your eyes. To your jealousy, you noticed that you weren't the only one who was watching them, as several women eyed the men as well. 

"Maybe it's for these best that Pepper isn't here. She would've scratched those women's eyes out for just looking at dad." You said. Wanda chuckled. "Like you won't." She said in a joking tone. You simply shrugged. "As far as I know, Loki is known as a trickster. Not as a playboy. Norse myths are not included." You added at seeing Natasha open her mouth to contradict you. She simply shrugged, before the lights dimmed and the evening's entertainment started. 

You were torn between spitting out your drink or just stare at the entertainment. "Lap and pole dancers?! Are you kidding me?!" You almost shrieked. Natasha simply laughed. "Clearly you have never been to a stag night before." She said. You simply give her a look. "Um, hello. I hate busy places, remember? It's that you guys are with me, otherwise I would freak out." You said and the two women nodded at that. 

You watched with slightly clenched fists at how the women danced around the poles and across the men's laps. To your relief, you saw that Loki was just as interested in the women as you were. In fact, when one of the dancers was busy with Thor, he actually took out his phone and typed something on it, just before your phone vibrated with an alert that you had a text. It was Loki, asking if you were alright. 

You simply chuckled and sent a message back that you were fine and that you would leave, if you felt sick. You saw Loki breath a sigh of relief at that, just as the dancer reached him. You frowned as it seemed that the dancer was doing her extra best with him. Suddenly Wanda giggled uncontrollably, making you and Natasha look at her. "I'm sorry, but I suddenly had the image of Loki as a pole dancer in my head." She said, making you laugh as the image alone was absolutely ridiculous. 

As the evening progressed, men came to try and flirt with you, but you sent them off everytime. There was only one man that your heart belonged to and right now, he was looking absolutely miserable. Noticing the same thing, your friends nodded at you, allowing you to go to him and cheer him up. You stood up and walked over to him, turning off your mask in the process.

Standing behind Loki, you leaned down. "Someone's not having a good time." You said, before kissing his cheek. He immediately whirled around and saw you smiling at him. Slowly, a smile spread on his face and he stood up, pulling you into his arms. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, my love." He whispered. You simply smiled and burrowed yourself into his chest. 

"Y/N? When did you get here?" Steve asked, only now noticing you. You giggled. "We have been here this entire evening." You replied, gesturing to your table where Natasha and Wanda raised their glasses in greeting, smirks on their faces. Loki held you tightly against him. "That's why you put off your bracelet." He realised. You nodded. "It would ruin the joke if you knew that I was here the entire time." You said and he had to concede at that. 

"But then why did you reveal yourself?" Bucky asked. You simply looked at Loki and smiled. "Because I couldn't bare to see this one so miserable." You answered, before resting your forehead against his. Loki smiled at you, before kissing you on the nose in gratitude. Pulling back slightly, you saw the dancer from before giving you a jealous look. You simply smiled at her. Sorry miss, but this man was taken. As if to prove it, you took your engagement ring from your purse and put it back on your finger. Loki grabbed your hand and gently kissed your fingers, making you smile. 

Wanda and Natasha managed to get a table next to the guys and while it did beat the idea of a stag night, you still had fun with each other. After a few hours, Loki noticed that you getting really tired from everything and he said goodbye to everyone, before gently teleporting you home. He carried you to your room after saying hello to Pepper. Once in your room, he turned your clothing into a nightgown and tucked you in. You smiled, before patiently waiting for him to join you. 

Loki changed his clothing, before lying down next to you and wrapping his arms around you. "Thank the Norns that we will not get those hangovers." He muttered, making you giggle. You almost never drank alcohol and Loki was a God, so human alcohol didn't work on him. For now. You yawned and closed your eyes, burrowing yourself deep into your fiance's chest.

"I love you, my crazy God." You muttered. He smiled at you. "I love you too, my beautiful angel." He whispered and he kissed the top of your head, as he felt you falling asleep. He held you in the dark, dreading next week. Then, he would go to Asgard to put his request in front of Odin. To be turned mortal was not something that the Æsir took lightly, but looking at your sleeping form, Loki knew that you were worth everything that came with the request. He kissed your forehead, before closing his eyes, hearing the other Avengers arriving back home. He smiled softly, before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to a nightclub, so I have no idea if this was accurate.
> 
> As for the masks, just imagine what Natasha used to infiltrate S. H. I. E. L. D in cap 2
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. I'm almost twenty and the only bit of alcoholic drink that I have ever had was a half glass of white wine almost two years ago. (You can drink here when you turn 18). I just don't like alcoholic beverages. :/


End file.
